To dance or to love
by lissie-rose
Summary: A Natalie and Kid Darkness story, romance on the dancefloor.
1. Prologue

This is my first story so please review and tell me what you think

Prolugue:

She woke up to someone kissing her neck, she immediately turned her head to give him better access. He laughed and gave her what she wanted. The bliss was short lived... " We've got to go practice" He told her quietly. " Can't we stay here for a bit longer" she asked.


	2. Chapter 1

He was dancing again, this time against a skinny kid. Poor kid, even if he beat Kid Darkness, he couldn't battle the House of Samurai just once. She decided she better go before he caught her watching him, again.

Kid Darkness smirked as he saw Natalie watching him again, he pulled his trademark hat over his eyes as he flipped over the bench knocking of the silly skinny kid who was battling him. After the battle was finished he slipped away from the crowd to find Julian, who just nodded at him.

Natalie twirled in a circle doing a flip before landing perfectly. Suddenly she saw a shadow cast onto the wall, a tall lean shadow of which you could not have mistaken. She slipped slightly, he twitched slightly but she caught herself and carried on the rest of the routine perfectly. When she finished she took a look at him, he could have been day-dreaming if it wasn't for the sharpness of his eyes. He smirked at her before walking off.

If she could watch him, he would watch her. She was pretty good not that anyone would tell her that.


	3. Chapter 2

Natalie finished dancing at the Vault and was trying to see anyone she might recognize, from the House of Samurai . Then she caught a glimpse of a black hat whirling through the crowd. She remembered earlier her brother, Julian, telling her that they were going to go and find the skinny kid, no one battles the Samurai just once.

When the skinny kid came running out of the bathroom, she guessed it was to get away from the House of Samurai. But when Luke protected the boy, Julian stepped in.

When Luke stood infront of 'Moose' - the skinny boy name she was told- Julian stepped in. After a small conversation, he asked Julian to get off his property which made a small brawl brake out. Kid Darkness watched as Natalie was pushed over, he quickly walked over and helped her up, her face turning a nice strawberry colour when she realized it was him.


	4. Chapter 3

" Are you okay" Kid Darkness asked Natalie anxiously as she grimaced in pain. "Yeah I think I just hit my shoulder on the floor" Natalie replied. He didn't believe her but what could he do.

" What happened to her, where is she?" Julian asked when he walked in, becaus he couldn't find his sister."Nothing I'm fine" Natalie said from the couch but Julian ignored her and looked at Kid Darkness who just shrugged and walked out.

Natalie was lying on the couch, nursing her shoulder, waiting for Kid Darkness to come out of his bedroom, she had been waiting for three hours everyone had gone out for dinner. Finally she had enough, she stood up and knocked on his door. A faint 'Come in' was heard, she walked in. Kid Darkness was lying on his bed facing the ceiling , he didn't look up when she came slowly walked over to him and sat on the sat in silence for a few minutes till he sat up, " what do you want?" he said harshly.

Natalie flinched but didn't say anything. After awhile she looked at him and asked softly, trying to hold back tears "what did I do to make you hate me?" He watched as a single tear slid down her cheek. He gently pulled Natalie onto his lap and wiped away the tears that were slowly falling down her cheeks. It pained him to see her in tears.


	5. Chapter 4

Kid Darkness gently pulled Natalie onto his lap and wiped away the tears that were slowly falling down her cheeks. It pained him to see her in tears.

He held her until she stopped crying, then pulled her around so she was straddling his lap. He sighed silently before grabbing her and kissing her. Natalie was startled when he kissed her but her hands immediately tangled themselves in his hair. Kid Darkness smirked as he felt her hands in his hair, he turned so she was underneath him- putting all his weight on his arms. He continued to kiss Natalie as she lay under him.

Natalie squirmed as she felt Kid Darkness' hand start to slide down her sides to hold her hips, she had dreamed of this moment when he put his hands on her. Kid Darkness pulled away and genuinely smiled at her. Natalie smiled back, then winced in pain as her shoulder pushed into the bed. Kid Darkness frowned at her and moved his hands upwards taking her top with him. When her top came all the way off he touched her shoulders lightly studying it as she winced in pain, again. It was starting to turn green." We are gonna have to bandage it up to stop it from bruising anymore." Kid Darkness told her. Natalie just nodded.


	6. Chapter 5

After Kid Darkness got ice for Natalie's shoulder, he brought her a drink. She smiled at him. They sat in silence fro an hour before Julian and the rest of the crew came back. Julian eyed them but didn't say anything.

After dinner, which Natalie cooked, Kid Darkness pulled Natalie aside. " Can we go on a walk" he asked."Sure." She replied.

When they got outside they just walked around until they fount a bench. Kid Darkness knelt infront of Natalie " I want what happened earlier to happen more often, please say you will date me." Natalie nodded speechless she couldn't believe this was happening, she had been worried that he thought the kiss was a mistake but now she knew that he wanted to be with her too.

Authors note:

I am so so sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've had school work, picking my GCSEs and pulled ligaments in my knee but I will try and update soon.

Lissie-rose


End file.
